Eclipse: On the Road and In Studio
by laughinsohard
Summary: A documentary team is sent by Capitol Records to meet Eclipse, a fledgling new rock band, that has taken the world by storm. There, they meet the band, and document their lives, whether at concerts, or in studio. Rated T for now, but may be bumped up in the future.
1. Introduction

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 1: Introduction

[*]

 **Some of the music you are about to hear is being recorded in studio and is unreleased as of the premiere of this documentary. Please refrain from any piracy or bootlegging of these excerpts under the Copyright Act of 1976.**

 **ECLIPSE: ON THE ROAD AND IN STUDIO**

 **Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania…**

At the Wells Fargo Center, the arena was packed with people. It was dark. Then, spotlights lit up around the arena, and they all pointed to the large stage installed in the middle of the arena. There were speakers and wires around the back. The spotlights all focused onto a large drum kit, where a young woman, with hair covering her eyes, wearing a grey jacket with three buttons on one collar over a black and white striped shirt. She wore a black skirt that went halfway down to her knees, and white high-socks and green sneakers. She raised two drumsticks in the air, and the crowd cheered. Once the crowd's cheering had ceased, she began playing her drums.

*Tap* *Tap*. *Taptaptap*.

The rhythm persisted. After a while, her drumming was accompanied by a galloping bass line that filled the arena. Another spotlight focused on a man holding a bass guitar with long hair down to the bottom of his neck, and wore a black leather jacket over a medium purple shirt, jeweled bracelets on both wrists, blue jeans, and black shoes.

The bass line mixed with drumming persisted until the bass became higher, and then dropped in pitch and became slower. Then, a backwards piano chord progressed, until abruptly stopping. Two spotlights focused on a woman on a synthesizer, and the other playing the electric guitar. The woman on the synthesizer was Luna Loud, and the woman on guitar was Sam Sharp, and this group was Eclipse, the fledgling new rock band emerging from Royal Woods, Michigan. They had risen to the spotlight with their sound of rock in a new age, mixing the old with some elements of the new. Here they were, on a US tour in support of their second studio album, "Eclipse II".

Luna's hair was a bit longer and wavier. The hair on her forehead hung in front of the top of her eyes. She was wearing her usual attire. She had grown to her sister Lori's height.

Sam's hair was longer, going down her back. She also wore her signature attire. She was the same height as Luna.

Luna played on synthesizer while Sam played electric guitar, the long-haired male, known as Jack Valentine, supported the song on bass, and the other girl, Tiana Reeves, played drums. Luna played a high tune on synthesizer. As they played, the opening credits faded into the screen, naming cast, producers, etc. After a minute, Luna added in extra "sparkling" sound effects on synth, then went back to the high tune. The synth note started decreasing in pitch and slowing down. The music segued into the next track. A low, lone bass line from Jack followed, and then a supporting low hum from the synthesizer sounding two notes. After a while, the notes would go higher, then lower again. After a minute of the same repeating notes, the bass stopped, and the low notes continued, until slowing down, and devolving to one note each time. Finally, it stopped, and there was a slight pause.

The screen faded out, and then faded in to an American news show. A man in his mid 50s, with neatly combed brown hair, wearing a grey suit and tie, sat, with a a mobile phone laying on the desk.

"But first, listen to this…"

He pressed on the touch screen of the phone, and it played a screaming guitar that echoed in the track, supported by drums. The man would turn his eyes to the camera, then back to the phone. The camera cut to another man to his left with black hair in a bowl cut, looking to be in his late 40s, wearing a black suit and tie.

"It's cool, it's new, it's number one." said the man, "It's Eclipse."

The screen cut to a picture of the band members sitting, looking towards the camera, with the sound of the audience cheering. The camera cut back to the other man with the brown hair, who looked to his co-anchor.

"Eclipse?"

The camera cut to the man with the black hair, who put his hand to his chin.

"Yes, Dave. But I'm afraid you and other Dads like you may never have heard of them."

He put down his hand and looked to the camera.

"But this group, straight from Royal Woods, Michigan, has made history today. Readers of Rolling Stone Magazine have voted them the top world group. The significance is is that the last time any major rock group had risen to considerable popularity was during the Post-Punk Revival of the early 2000s twenty years ago. But the Pop music scene afterward had deviated to Electronic dance and Rap. But now, we're seeing yet another revival of rock music."

The screen cut to footage and audio from the Cardi B song "Bodak Yellow". The man spoke over the audio.

"Before, pop music had become increasingly electronic, with lyrics not usually pertaining to hidden meanings and philosophy, but more of ego and love."

The screen then cut to footage of Kanye West rapping.

"The type of music they created were mostly made to be danced to, and the music and lyrics would be popular, but then would usually be forgotten about by the next year."

The screen then cut to teenagers protesting in Washington, holding picket signs.

"But a new generation was growing up. A generation to whom Beyonce and Kanye West meant nothing. A generation that demanded a different kind of music. Music like the music of Eclipse."

The screen cut to a bearded man with long wavy hair and glasses. A name flashed on the bottom of the screen.

 _John Kowalski_

 _Editor_

 _Rolling Stone Magazine_

"I think that the last year has seen a revolution in popular music, and the, at least, dormancy of the personality cult." he said, "Eclipse is more focused on their music then their public image. Their lead performer in particular has been criticized by some music critics as being "too wild" in their public concerts, to the point to where concertgoers "faint from the exhaustion compared to her seemingly infinite amount of energy.". But, that hasn't stopped her. She has stated she "wishes to give concertgoers the best time when the music suddenly starts getting heavy.". People are now interested in young musicians, who have a wider variety of musical compositions to choose from, rather than say.. What Katy Perry had for breakfast.. People have turned inwards, and they're looking to the young musicians scene.. Eclipse are good musicians, and people are voting for them, rather than for an image, as they used to years ago."

The screen cut to still images of each of the band members performing in concert, one by one. The screen then cut to the brown haired man sitting with Luna and Sam.

"First off, congratulations on your marriage."

Luna and Sam both smiled.

"Thank you." said Luna, then Sam.

"Second of all, Sam, I have a question for you. You yourself, like John Kowalski, the Rolling Stones Editor, said that the music is changing because "the kids are changing". What do you have to say about that.

"Well, yes, but, everything's changing really. I mean, we've had all sorts of people at concerts, you know. I think that they're coming to listen to what you're playing, and not just to look at you, and see what you are. I know you mentioned, like, Kanye West, like- It was to look at him. You know. It was you didn't really bother with what you were listening to."

"Yeah." responded the man.

"And today, it's not what you are, but what you're playing."

The man butted in as she was done and lightly pointed to Luna.

"Well, this is interesting, because we've heard that the Personality Cult is laying dormant, but- Uh, I'm still gonna put in one of those kinds of questions. I mean- Uh, I wouldn't know whether you're a millionaire or not, but- Uh, Y-You must be- You must be quite rich now. What's it like having money?"

Sam gave a light chuckle. Luna smiled.

"Well. Sam's laughing because I don't think- I think I must spend a good fifteen dollars a week."

Sam started laughing.

"Bull! Don't listen to her!"

Luna softly laughed.

"It's all for food."

"But, after the big concerts and stuff, and the hotels, you've got a little bit left over."

"Oh. A few bills and quarters, and stuff. No- I think all that really matters is just.. Doing what we love, and what we love is making music. And, to see people appreciate our music is all we really look forward to at the end of the day. It's just the whole big making people feel entertained, and the little things that make life go right. And, I think that we've reached that stage now, and it's up to us to.. To keep on coming up with something good. So, we'll be at the Rolling Stone Poll Winners Awards... You know… All that "Wish us luck" stuff… Yeah… Ehe."

The man smiled.

"Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, thank you very much, and- Um- Good luck with your forty-thousand audience in Madison Square Garden in New York."

"Thank you." said Luna, then Sam.

Music from the band was then played over the interview as the screen slowly faded to black.

 **Capitol Records Tower-Los Angeles, California**

The screen faded in to a view down a Hollywood street, facing the Capitol Records Tower. Then, the screen cut to one of the studios in the tower. In the studio, Jack was playing some notes on the bass guitar. He had a pair of headphones on his head. After a few notes, the voice of Luna could be heard resonating in the room.

"Okay. That sounds good."

The camera cut to another room beside it, with a giant sound console, and a wide glass window separating the room from the one Jack was in. In the room stood Luna, who had her hands on the console, Sam, standing beside her, Tiana, sitting over some boxes in the back, and a man in his early 40s, with balding black hair, rectangular black glasses, a pair of black dress pants, and a white dress shirt with a black tie.

The screen then cut to Luna.

"My name's Luna Loud!"

She made a rock and roll sign with her hand.

"I'm the lead singer of Eclipse! I also play guitars, the keyboard, piano, violin, lots of stuff."

The screen cut to Luna live on stage, singing.

"I was picked to be the lead of Eclipse because of my energy, which gave Jack, who was the original lead before we were ever even called Eclipse, the ability to play bass. The life of a rock star is much like I anticipated."

The screen then cut to Luna and Sam walking and talking on the beach in swimwear, both with sunglasses on.

"Me and my wife Sam have a beautiful house on a hill, with a nice view of the towering mountains outside Los Angeles. Life in Los Angeles period is such a special experience. It barely ever rains. Only complaint is the traffic. It can get crazyyyyy…"

The screen cut to Sam.

"I'm Sam Sharp, and I'm the guitarist for Eclipse. I really enjoy being here in Los Angeles, recording songs with my wife and our bandmates. It's so great."

The screen cut to footage of Sam picking on electric guitar, with Luna standing nearby in front of a hanging microphone, smiling at Sam.

The screen then cut to Jack.

"Hi. I'm Jack Valentine. I'm the bassist for Eclipse. I founded the band when I was just in middle school, and it evolved to the band you see now. Luna is a more junior member of the band, but she acts as our principal songwriter. It's nice having her on the band. Very dynamic."

The screen finally cut to Tiana.

"Hi. I'm Tiana Reeves. I'm the drummer for Eclipse. Being a drummer in a band is so rad. Drums are very good, and you get to sit behind the others on stage, acting as the one with the guns, the literally heavy artillery, and bust out the beats. And it's really fun to work with such a team as me and my bandmates. Just pumpin' out music makes us happy."

The voice of Sam could be heard over slow motion footage of Tiana drumming.

"I don't think anyone could compare to Tiana. It just wouldn't be the same without her."

The screen cut to black, and the words "NGC 5189" faded in in white. The sound of a major audience cheering slowly faded in as well. Once they faded in completely, they settled down, and a menacing guitar tune echoed. The tune envoked dread and fear. The screen faded in footage from a live performance by the band in Nationals Park in Washington D.C. The camera slowly zoomed in to the stage. As the guitar tune continued to echo through the park, Tiana began tapping cymbals with timpani mallets, while Luna created a rising note on synthesizer, evoking a climax for each musical verse. Jack joined in with a bass tune. The camera cut to above Tiana's head as she played. Another rising note on synthesizer.

The camera then cut to Sam's face as she played guitar, then back to Tiana, then to Sam, then back to Tiana. As she finished with the cymbals, she played two lone cymbals with her left foot, and put down the timpani mallets in exchange for regular drum sticks. She began playing through her set, Jack's bass now playing along with the beat of her drums. As time went by, and the drums beat, a droning guitar from Sam became louder and louder. Tiana expressed pure energy in her dum playing, hitting the cymbals. Sam's guitar played a quick tune, and the band ended with a final cymbal crash and synthesizer note, then Sam's guitar with her guitar hitting one last deep note, and the track was over. The crowd cheered, and the screen faded to black.

 **Say in the reviews what you want the documentary team to record with the band next chapter! Activities, studio sessions, more live shows, etc. And tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	2. The Seven Seas

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 2: The Seven Seas

[*]

 **Capitol Records Tower-Studio 3…**

Luna sat in a chair, being interviewed.

"NGC 5189 is just a track I came up with when I was researching nebulae for my Astronomy class back in High School. I just looked up random nebulae, and found a picture taken of 5189 by Hubble back in 2012. I thought it looked so beautiful, but also had a random thought of some intergalactic war going on there, like a Star Wars kind of thing. I don't know. I just have a bit of an overactive imagination. Anyways, I came up with some of the musical composition while in school, and decided to put it in our first album."

The screen cut to Jack.

"Really, all the tracks in our first album were all works we all came up with even way before we met our manager. It's like, Capitol asked us "Okay, you better have the album ready soon.", and here we are like "Hah! We already got a lot of material to work with here!". We recorded a bunch of demos in our time as a little band in Royal Woods, changing it up whenever we thought anything needed changing."

The screen cut to showing Luna's hands, playing the piano. The camera then cut to over the piano, showing Luna's head as she looked down at the keys, wearing headphones on her head. The camera then cut to Jack, headphones on his head, in front of a hanging microphone.

"Another day.

Another kiss.

Makes me wonder

What did I miss?

Some things never change,

But I guess this is a start.

I'm looking for an answer."

The screen cut to Luna and Sam being interviewed by a news cast. They both sat in chairs, with Luna hunching forward in her chair.

"So, ever since your rise to stardom, you two have been seen as role models for many in the LGBT community, and people are feeling comfortable with themselves and their identities. What do you have to say about that?"

Luna spoke.

"Well, I don't think too much about that. It's good to have a role model, but no one needs to depend on us to feel comfortable about themselves. First, you must look into yourself for guidance and courage before looking to others. Although I find it inspiring that these people are looking to us, I ask that, if they haven't already, look to themselves first. We're just here to make music. Now, every now and then, we may come up with a track or album that is made to convey and spread a certain message, but for now, we just make what we feel is right at the time. Have some fun."

Sam nodded.

"We just make what we feel in that moment. But maybe sometime in the future, something will come up to where we need to address it, but for now, it's just a momentary sort of thing."

"Mhm." said Luna, "Just momentary."

The screen cut to wind blowing across desert sand.

"When we released Eclipse II, me and Sam wanted to go on a little vacation before we started our support tour." said Luna.

The camera cut to Luna and Sam, riding on camels. Luna wore a white tank top and brown shorts. Sam wore a white tank top as well, and white shorts.

"Sam wanted a peaceful desert location. She has a knack for wide open spaces."

The camera cut to them slowly riding down the side of a cliff.

"We wanted to go to Egypt, but it's illegal just to be a same-sex couple over there, so we went with Israel instead. It's a nice alternative. More tolerant people, and nice open deserts and cliffs. We mostly stayed away from the city. Just soaking up the sun for three whole days. The night sky across the desert really gave me some inspiration."

The screen cut to Luna back in the studio, playing a slow piano. After a minute of playing, she stopped.

"And then the synth comes in."

The camera cut to the other room, where the band was.

"Okay." said a man inside the room.

He pressed a button, and a spacey synthesizer hung low in the room.

"Also add in the acoustic onto that synth." said Luna through a speaker.

"Okay." said the man, "So, like this?"

Luna put her hands to her headphones. The same synthesizer played again, the sound growing louder, then one lone guitar string giving a gentle note. The synth sounded almost like a peaceful travel through space.

"Uhuh. That's the one."

The synth stopped, and the acoustic guitar played slow. The music then stopped.

"Okay." said Luna, "Good."

The screen cut to Tiana.

"So, what is your opinion on the current state of popular music?"

Tiana thought for a second.

"Well.. you know. With some of the music today, there's just not enough creativity or drive, really. You know, so much of today's popular music is just sounds from studio machines, not enough of the more specific instruments that give it that creative dynamic. It's more just one person using the computer as just one big instrument. I want the more real stuff. You know, the stuff you can touch and pick and make your own stuff that just sounds more real."

The screen then cut to Sam.

"You know, it's bands such as Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco that really helped revive the popular rock scene. We're just carrying the torch. Continuing the trend."

The screen cut to a zooming out shot of the band live in an arena.

"Apparently your name is rather infamous in the state of Michigan because of your family." said a female interviewer.

The screen then cut to Luna, who lowered her head laughing.

"Yeah." she said, lifting her head back up, "My family is crazy. Well, I'm crazy too. We were all just insane. We'd get into trouble all the time. We were kicked out of public restaurants, pools, hotels, etc. all the time. We were always fightin', you know. But, at the end of the day, I still love 'em. Because, if an issue comes up with one of the family, the rest have got their back. We'd sometimes team up to defeat some force that threatened one of our own. Sometimes that force would be our own parents. We have good parents, it's just sometimes we'd be doing something we weren't supposed to, and we'd need to keep each other from getting caught. Whether it be off at a friend's when we should be doing homework, or all of us go to the mall instead of doing spring cleaning. It- Hehe! It was crazy. We were well known in Michigan. "Uh oh. Watch out for the Loud family. They're trouble.", you know?"

The screen cut to Sam.

"Luna's family always fascinated me. They were wild. Even when I was around, they'd just be at it. They had the ability to bring the house down. I just know it. They were more powerful than a storm, if in the right conditions to where they all could work together. They DID actually work together a lot. I just have one brother, who was only a little dude when I met Luna. But he was enough for me. Crazy child. So it left me speechless how Luna could deal with TEN siblings."

The screen faded to black, and the words "The Seven Seas" appeared in blue cursive, with the sound of a high-pitched beep. The words faded away, and the screen faded to the Nationals Park live concert once again, with the camera slowly zooming towards Tiana.

The track started with Sam playing a low psychedelic tune on guitar, and Luna playing a high synth tune that made an echo effect. Behind the band were an orchestra sitting in chairs, with sheet music on stands in front of them, and members of the Gay Men's Chorus of Washington, D.C. standing nearby.

Tiana began playing her drums, and Jack's bass was low. The instruments stopped, except for Sam's guitar. The others started playing again, but lower and slower. The orchestra's string section began playing low on violin. Tiana's drum soon regained its sound. The violins synched with Luna's synthesizer.

The screen cut to fading images of the nation's capital. Things went quiet for a second, but then the music continued once again, with the camera cutting to the Gay Men's chorus, who sung a low, wordless vocal with musical accompaniment by the string section, the drums, bass, and another member of the orchestra playing timpani between Tiana's drum parts. Through the track, the chorus would go higher in tone, and then go silent as a cello took the stage for the musical interlude. The chorus returned to the vocals, and it was the same once again. Then after the verses, back to the musical interlude. The cello then played the same rhythm and tone as the chorus, becoming like a musical chorus. After a minute and a half of switching between the chorus rhythm, and its original interlude, the cello started playing faster, and so did its instrumental partners. The camera focused between shots of the cello and Tiana's drumming. The cello continued, but the other instruments started becoming more "funky". Sam's guitar started wailing with the cello. The camera cut to a panning shot behind the upper seating of the stadium, overlooking the stage as the guitar and cello stopped playing, and Luna played a six note tune on synthesizer. The camera would cut between Tiana and the panning shot regularly as Sam's guitar would jump in next to Luna's synthesizer. Violins started creating a deep two-note repeat that gained in volume. They became faster as the tune went on. They abruptly ended as the synthesizer started changing in pitch. Tiana started drumming cymbals for a moment. Then, the synthesizer regained its original tone. The camera pan cut towards the stage. After another minute of the tune, the violins created a high note momentarily. The synthesizer notes went on for another ten seconds, then all instruments other than the synthesizer stopped playing, and the synth ended its last notes.

The camera cut to ocean waves crashing together, then to the beaches of Los Angeles. Then, the camera cut to a a man with shiny, well-conditioned brown hair in a black suit with a red tie, sitting in a leather chair. Next to him, on a table, supported by a stand, was a 12-inch gatefold album. On the album was a picture of a Total Solar Eclipse, with the sun's corona expanding from the moon.

"Eclipse II's design is inspired by Pink Floyd's "The Dark Side of the Moon" in more ways than one."

The man picked up the album from the stand and held it in his hands facing the camera.

"The cover is a real photograph of a Total Solar Eclipse, the outer background being full black, with the sun's corona extending from the edges. The actual album features no title on the front, but is wrapped in plastic wrap in stores with a sticker that shows the title. The back is even better."

The man flipped the album over to the back. Still in a black background was Luna's back facing towards the camera, seemingly kissing Sam, with Sam's blonde hair standing on end from her head, a bright light obscured by the two shining onto her long strands of hair.

"This is a picture of Luna and Sam kissing, both wrapping their arms around each other, Luna facing away from the camera, obscuring our view of Sam, in reference to the Solar Eclipse on the front. This is also in reference to Luna's comparison of herself to the Moon, as her name literally means "The Moon", and Sam being the Sun, in reference to her blonde hair, symbolizing their relationship as an "Eclipse". A light shines on Sam's hair, illuminating it, like the Sun's corona during an Eclipse. The method the photographer used to pull off the trick of Sam's hair standing on end was the old party trick of rubbing a balloon against your hair, and watching it stand."

The man opened up the gatefold and showed it to the camera.

"Inside the gatefold, we have the credits at the top, with song lyrics at the bottom. In the middle, from left to right, are several photographs of the stages of a Solar Eclipse, with the center being totality. Inside, the band added in some cool collectibles."

The man reached into one of the sleeves and took out a folded poster. He unfolded it.

"This poster shows pictures of the band members performing in concert, in four different squares, two over two, with "ECLIPSE" over the top pair."

He reached in again and took out another poster and unfolded it.

"This poster is an infrared image of the city of Los Angeles from a hill overlooking the city."

He reached again and took out four small stickers.

"These are stickers of the four band members, the same pictures from the poster, each with the name "ECLIPSE" on them."

He showed each of them one by one. Luna's sticker showed her smiling at the camera while singing into a microphone. Sam's showed her playing the electric guitar. Jack's shows him singing into a microphone while playing bass. And finally, Tiana's showed her smiling with excitement while playing the drums.

"The record inside shows the same Solar Eclipse picture from the front cover."

He reached in the other sleeve and took out the record, with the picture in the center where the spindle goes through.

"The album is quite the listen." said the man, as he put the record back into the sleeve, "A psychedelic kind of album. I won't talk any further about the music. That's something you'll need to listen to yourself."

 **Say in the reviews your idea for the next chapter!**


	3. Us and Them

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 3: Us and Them

[*]

 **Capitol Canteen...**

The band were having lunch in the canteen. Jack got up and went to the waiter serving.

"Chris, can you get me a Coke, please?"

Tiana, who was sitting by, turned to them.

"Can I get a chocolate cake, please?"

The camera cut closer to her face as she looked around.

"Yes, please." she answered to the waiter behind her.

"I don't care what I get." said Luna off-camera.

The camera panned right, music fading in, showing Luna, smoking a joint of marijuana.

The camera cut to a slow camera pan of the studio, full of equipment. The music heard is the opening of the Pink Floyd song "Us and Them", a combination of drums, synthesizer, saxophone, and piano. The camera eventually revealed Luna, headset on her head, at the piano.

The opening would move on to the first verse.

"Us…" sung Jack, with an added echo effect, "And them… And after all, we're only ordinary men…"

A small musical interlude followed, until Jack once again sung.

"Me…"

The music faded, and the camera cut back to the canteen, with Sam reading a magazine, and Luna eating ice cream, and gazing over at what Sam was reading. The camera panned left, showing Tiana, looking over Luna's shoulder, then looking forward, and to her right at Jack.

"Remember that guy we had take up saxophone on our live tour of our first album?"

Jack looked to her and smiled.

"Oh, yes. That guy who you said was "super cute"."

"He is! We should've had him do the track on sax instead of me."

"Why?" asked Jack while eating his food, "You're good at sax."

"Yeah, but he is too! We should've had him as a guest."

"You're just saying that so you can hook up with him."

Tiana blushed.

The camera cut to the band members sitting atop a hill, with the voice of an interviewer inserted over.

"Is there any image you'd like to dispel?"

"Some say we're just copy cats." said Sam, the camera cutting to her, "That we use tunes from other songs. Maybe. But we don't TRY to copy from other bands. They just inspire us. Sometimes, we'll record covers of other songs. But we try to mix it up a little. I mean, music can only go so far when given to human ears. We are beings who can only detect a small percentage of all the sounds in the universe. Dogs can hear better than us. Human music can only sound so different before it starts sounding the same. But, we try to keep a sense of differentiation in our music."

The camera cut back to the studio, slowly panning around, the music returning.

"Haven't you heard?!" sung all four band members, "It's a battle of words!", the poster bearer cried! "Listen, son!", said the man with the gun, "There's room for you inside!"

The vocals ended, and the music continued. The camera revealed Luna, playing the piano again.

After a while, the saxophone started playing a high note. The music soon faded, and the camera cut to the ocean, as a high violin note wheezed.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay. I was out of town all last week, and didn't have much access to fanfiction. I did have time to write this though! Say in the reviews what you want to happen next!**


End file.
